My League of Legends
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Que pasa cuando te toca vivir en el mundo de LoL junto con las 5 campeonas mas particulares de todo LoL... Mal summary ya se, pero denle oportunidad OC incluido T por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

Pues... ¿Como inicio esta historia?...Primero que nada, mi nombre es Bruno Ryusake...ya se... ¿Ryusake?, Pues si, nací en México pero mi abuelo era japonés, no obtuve ningún rasgo japones, solo tengo el apellido, eso es todo, mido 1.73 Metros, por lo que no me concidero ni alto ni bajo, tengo 16 años, pelo negro, ojos negros, piel blanca, lo típico...No estoy muy seguro de que quería hacer en la vida antes de "Eso" pero si estaba seguro de algo...Era FAN de League of Legends...lo era y lo soy...Y así comienza esto...

Episodio 1: Llegada

-Eh...Bruno...- Pregunto mi madre, abriendo solo un poco la puerta de mi baño- Se que son vacaciones de verano pero...¿Puedes ayudarme un momento con algo?- Pregunto, hice un movimiento con mi cabeza de arriba hacía abajo

-Claro- Respondí y deje abierto LoL (League of Legends)- Ahí voy

Después de ayudar a mi madre con lo que parecía una rata...o algo por el estilo, decidí subir a jugar de nuevo, ya no tenía planes esos días...ni novia...así que como mis amigos estaban durmiendo o haciendo otras cosas, yo jugaba LoL todo el día.

Llegue y tome asiento en mi silla, me acomode un poco y abrí la ventana de LoL...vi una notificación nueva...

-Que raro...-Dije, ya que nunca nadie me invitaba a partidas cuando el All Stars 2014 estaba apunto de comenzar (All Stars: Torneo mundial de League of Legends), abrí la notificación...Era de Riot...- ¿Riot, la corporación que creó LoL?- Me pregunte...y dude entre aceptar o no

"_Querido TheCrash820, sabemos que usted llego al Challenger en el menor tiempo posible, además de entrar junto con sus compañeros al All Stars 2014, sabemos que tiene el talento nato del Mid, Support, A de Carrie, Top y Jungla. Esta conciente que usted lleva más de 978 horas jugando LoL en total... si así es...le invitamos a este nuevo torneo...solo los mejores 700 jugadores de League of Legends se presentaran y usted es el ultimo invitado...Por supuesto, hemos invitado a su Premade Guilty Crown y todos han aceptado...lamentablemente ustedes seran separados...ya que de eso se trata el nuevo League of Legends...conociendolo, usted aceptara, de ser así por favor tome en cuenta que (si es menor de edad) debera avisarle a sus padres, al terminar de hacerlo, por favor, acepte esta invitación...Gracias, Atentamente Riot"_

-¿Que diablos?- Me pregunte- ¡Mama, entrare a otro torneo de League of Legends!- Le grite, y ella me respondió que estaba bien, así que volví a ver la pantalla...y acepte...

5 segundos después, mi pantalla se torno blanca y brillaba cada vez más, hasta inundar todo el cuarto de luz, poco a poco sentía como si mi cabeza explotara y al final caí desmayado...

No se ni cuantas horas pasaron desde que me desmaye...pero después de no se cuanto empece a despertar... podía escuchar voces...de mujeres...una...dos...cinco...cinco mujeres...sus voces me parecían muy familiares...de hecho si esto fuera un sueño...diria que una de ella es Ahri...pero no podía ser...ella solo es un campeon de LoL...

-Oh...esta despertando...callense, callense- Escuche, mientras lentamete fuí abriendo mis ojos y con un poco de esfuerzo pude enfocar el techo...era hecho de troncos... ¿Una casa de bosque tal vez?, luego volteé a ver los alrededores y me encontra con una chica...algo sensual y... ¿Orejas de animal?...¿Una cola?...Espera...

-¿A...ahri?- Pregunte tontamente

-Al fin despiertas mocoso- Escuche su voz...

-¿¡K...katarina!?- Pregunte asustado

-Al fin despiertas chico lindo- No puede ser...

-¿¡L...leona!?- Grite y ella asintio

-Por el amor a Fréljord- Solo una persona hablaba así...

-¿¡Ashe?!- Esto debía ser un sueño

-Dormiendo tanto...seguro eres un buen rival- Rival...

-¿¡Fiora!?- Esto era increible, eran ellas, en persona... ¿Cosplay?...no...las colas de Ahri eran demasiado reales como para que fuera cosplay

-Bienvenido, TheCrash820, ¿Esta bien si te llamo Crash?- Me pregunto Ahri, con su sensual forma de hablar

-C...crash o Bruno... como gustes- Respondí sin pensar

-Entonces te llamare Bruno, mocoso- Hablo Katarina con su aspecto tenebroso

-Oh vamos, Kata- De la nada Ahri empezo a abrazar jugetonamente a Katarina- No seas dura con el, hasta es lindo

-Descuida, siempre se comporta de esa manera...por cierto, Soy Leona- Se presento

-Bruno Ryusake...O TheCrash820 o como prefieras y quise darle un apreton de manos pero su armadura... se veía dura

-Ah disculpa, mi armadura, ahorita la cambio- Dijo eso y empezo a brillar, luego vi como su armadura cambio y ahroa traía puesta la skin de Leona Veraniega- Ahora si- Dijo y quise darle un apreton de manos, pero en vez de ello me abrazo, y me sonroje

-Leona, no te robes a mi rival- Hablo Fiora y me quito de encima a Leona- Un gusto, mi nombre es Fiora Laurent, puedes llamarme como gustes, ahora, si Leona lo hizo, yo también lo hare

-¿El que...?- Pregunte pero esta no me dio tiempo y me abrazo, no dolia, ya que tenia la skin de Fiora de la Guardia Real...es más...hasta se sentía bien ser abrazado

-Bueno, bueno, es mi turno de presentarme- Dijo Ashe y me quito de encima a Fiora- Un gusto, Bruno- Me sonrió- Mi nombre es Ashe

-Reína de Fréljord- Asegure sonriendole, pude ver como se sonrojo

-Exacto- Dijo ella sonriendo- Em... ¿Me permites?- Pregunto

-Em...¿Si?- Pregunte dudoso, y otra vez me abrazo, ella se sentía pequeña... y calientita aunque fuera la arquera de Hielo

-¡Oigan!- Grito Ahri- Todos abrazandolo y yo mientras peleandome con Katarina... ¡No es justo!- Grito Ahri haciendo un puchero, luego salto hacia mi y me abrazo, apretandome a su cuerpo

-No te dejare hacer eso ¡Ahri!- Grito Kataria, tomo mi mano, uso el shumpo y me abrazo, en el otro lado de la cabaña, pero antes de que me diera cuenta todas estaban encima mio

-Eh...¿Chicas?...-Nadie me escuchaba- ¿Alguien me explica como llegue aquí?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Riot excepto el mio jejeje**

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, es que además del de Natsu y Erza también quería hacer de LoL jeje**

**Dejen reviwes c: chau**


	2. Hora del entrenamiento

**Hola, bueno, primero, quisiera que también lean mi fic (Para aquellos que ven Fairy Tail) que se llama "El rojo es mi color" ya que este es mi principal y si les gusta como escribo y tienen ideas para mejorar mi escritura, por favor, soy todo oídos, gracias a las 3 personas que le dieron review (Hasta ahora) a mi primer capitulo, se supone que hoy debía, Grabar para youtube y actualizar para El rojo es mi color, pero prefiero actualizar esta, ya que me sentía con emoción jeje...(Pueden imaginarse al OC como ustedes quieran, yo solo puse las caracteristicas que me gustaron).**

Ya me habían explicado...bueno, medio explicado...ya que mientras Katarina me explicaba, Ahri y Leona peleaban para abrazarme, Ashe me contaba historias sobre su madre en las epocas de glorias de Fréljord y Fiora me compartia sus "humildes" ideas sobre lo que pensabas de sus habilidades...por lo que entenderle a Katarina fue demasiado difícil...

Lo que si sabía es que este es un universo paralelo, encontrado por Riot, donde morir no significa el final, significaba re-spawnear o revivir...aun así también se que además de la Grieta del invocador y las otras 3 arenas de batalla, hay ciudades, imperios, bosques...todo lo que alguna vez yo imagine que había en el mundo de League of Legends... Leona vivía en el imperio de Demacia, una ciudad hermosa y dorada, según me cuenta ella ya que yo apenas llevo 4 horas en este lugar, Ashe no vivía en el imperio de Fréljord ya que este cayo ante las fuerzas de Noxus y Demacia... Katarina no vivia en Noxus...extrañamente...menciono algo sobre que encontro la verdad...Noxus era un imperio despiadado, lleno de furia y sangre...ella me conto que se dio cuenta, al ver a la gente feliz de Demacia y al ver a las personas de la Liga como sonreían y trabajaban juntos, que la vida no era basada en sangre y destrucción, que aun poseyendo las habilidades y el poder para matar no significaba que poseían el derecho para hacerlo...Ahri vivía en la ciudad...De hecho vivía, para colmo para Katarina, junto a...Katarina, ya que ella no tenía un imperio donde estar, al igual que Katarina, los de su especie la abandonaron o por lo menos eso es lo que se de su historia y Fiora vivía en Demacia también, ella era bien recivida, ya que no era un fraude como su padre.

En resumen Ahri, Katarina y Ashe viven en la ciudad central y Leona y Fiora en Demacia...osea algo separados del grupo...

Lo segundo que sabía era que hoy era un día de entrenamiento en la grieta...Fiora decidio observar, ya que solo se aceptaban 5 personas dentro amenos que sea para Exa Kill pero no se puede...aun

Bueno estabamos contra bots...pero ahora si eran bots...tenían aspectos roboticos y extraños...pero aun así podían reconocerce, un Blitzcrank y una Vayne en bot, un Jax y un Renekton en top y una Orianna, la cual ironicamente era igual, en mid...Extrañamente, Katarina acepto ir top sin molestarse y como eran bots Ahri dijo que me daría el Tour por la jungla...

-Bueno, Crash- Me llamo Ahri- Veras estamos en el lado azul de la Grieta por lo que el azul es necesario, lo matas con el skill de castigo que te dimos, el cual le baja mucha vida a los enemigos, y con alguna de tus tecnicas... ¿Cuáles eran tus tecnicas?- Pregunto sacando la lengua de forma chistosa... pero vio como estaba distraído con el skin que traía...- Oh... ¿Te gusta mi traje?- Pregunto coquetamente mientras pasaba una de sus suaves colas por mi nariz haciendo que me sonroje

-Eh...pues...era la unica skin que tenía tuya...nunca imagine como te verías con ella en carne y hueso...y...emm..-No podía hablar muy bien, traía la skin de Ahri

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto, vi como sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco y asentí con la cabeza- E...entonces lo usare para ti- Dijo mientras sonreía felizmente

-Sobre mis tecnicas...no tengo idea, me puse la Q, que hace daño de area pero...no se como funciona- Respondí mientras observaba el interfaz de mis habilidades

-Hmmm...pues pruebalas con algun subdito- Me ofreció, asentí y fui hacia los lobos que eran debiles hasta un cierto punto, entonces me prepare y saque mi espada...no era ni larga ni corta...era una katana normal, color negro con franjas en formas de llamas naranjas **(Nota: Si...son habílidades casi iguales a las de Ichigo Kurosaki, del anime de Bleach)**, entonces use como si fuera un instinto mi Q y al mover mi Katana, esta saco un poco de mi mana, lo paso a color negro y lo lanzo, dandole un básico a los 3 lobos y bajandole unos 70 u 80 de daño verdadero y 60 o 90 de daño magico, osea que yo podía escalar entre Ap y Ad, lo cual me parecía esplendido, después de eso me dedique a darles puro básico a los lobos, me di cuenta que aunque yo lanze 4 ataques en un segundo, solo uno le da por segundo...justo como en el Juego y que por más que corría, no avanzaba más rapido o más lento...sin darme cuenta subí al lvl dos y utilice mi W...pero no paso nada, Ahri vio que yo no utilice mi castigo entonces me ayudo con los 2 lobos restantes para que estos no me bajaran mucha vida...-Oye, oye, para algo sirve el castigo, travieso- Me comento coqueta y divertidamente

-¡Ah!, disculpame, yo...no se, me estaba acostumbrado a esto...o eso creo- Le dije mientras observaba mi espada y esta estaba sacando flamas negras salvajes...- ¿Una activa?- Me pregunte, entonces me dirigí, junto con Ahri, a los fantasmas, y al golpear al primero junto con las flamas, este se inmovilizo por 2 segundos...Un CC de dos segundos al igual que el de Morgana...además del hit de 75 de daño verdadero y 70 de mágico, parecía una buena W pero... a diferencía de mi Q que se recupera cada 6 segundos, esta se recupera cada 16 segundos...- Ahri, gracias por ayudarme...creo que deberías ir Mid ¿No?- Pregunte, mientras le sonreía, me había ayudado bastante aun siendo la Mid

-Muy bien- Me respondió Ahri feliz- Pero antes...- Dijo...se acerco y me beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara- Mi recompensa- Sonrió, se fue y yo me quede con la sensación de mis labios

Tengo un mana de 800 y aun no subo a lvl 3...pero aun así siento que esto no es estar roto, Mi Q consume 70 y la tendre que usar mucho, mi W comsume 110 y la usare bastante para el Gankeo...y la E...no la he probado...pero consume 310 de mana... por lo que...un combo me cuesta la mitad del mana...subo 10 de mana por lvl lo que no es mucho y calculo que al 18 no llego a más de 2400 de mana...por lo que no estoy roto...además extrañamente mi E se repite 5 veces como el ulti de Ahri, antes de un enfriamiento de 20 segundos...nunca había visto un enfriamiento de 20 segundos en una hablidad no clasificada Ulti y pues...mi Ulti **(Como fans de Bleach se lo imaginaran)** Se llama con primera activa: Mugetsu o si quiero la otra se llama: Getsuga Tenshou, la decripción de la primera dice: _Bruno obtendra unas llamas oscuras encima suyo, alargando su cabello y cubriendo su cuerpo con bendas, mientras que su Katana tomara una forma de llama oscura, dandole +127 de daño verdadero por básico y +315 de daño magico por algun hechizo, además de aumentar la velocidad un 50%, resistencia magica y armadura aumentada +60 y la capacidad de utilizar al Shumpo 6 veces seguidas_...Me di cuenta que "Shumpo" era mi E decía: _Bruno usara la habilidad Shumpo saltando una corta distancia en .1 segundos (Es posible utilizar la hablidad 5 veces antes de que esta entre en modo de enfriamiento..._ En resumen, si logro esquivar los CC del equipo enemigo, escapar sera pan comido, la segunda decía: _Bruno cargara su Katana, apuntando hacía un objetivo, cuando esta se carga, Bruno puede lanzar un ataque en forma de Luna que cruza todo el mapa, puede ir en modo vertical y horizonta, aunque el horizontal hace mayor daño, el vertical tiene más alcanze de aréa, y causando 470 de daño verdadero más el ad que tenga y 470 de daño mágico, más el Ap que tenga además de inmovilizar al enemigo por 1.5 segundos _

-Pues tan mal no estoy, con un azul seré algo fuerte supongo...-Me dije a mi mismo, y marque a Katarina diciendole que iria por gankeo...ella acepto- Es mi primera vez Kata, perdón por si algo sale mal

-No te preocupes- Respondió ella- ¿Qué podría salir mal?- Pregunto dandome confianza y me tire, utilizando un shumpo sumando mi W, pero el Bot enemigo utilizo destello, entonces utilice mi segundo shumpo y lo levante con mi W, luego la Q para hacerle daño y mis otros 3 shumpos...y me fui, dejandole a Katarina la kill...- ¿Porqué me dejaste la kill?- Pregunto Katarina- Tu hiciste el trabajo, yo llegue tarde

-Mi lema, tu linea, tu kill, amenos que se te escape, entonces yo me quedo con la kill- Le respondí sonriente y escuche una alerta de Bot pidiendo ayuda...no iba a llegar...

Entonces se me ocurrio utilizar el Ulti, como cruzaba el mapa supongo que podía llegar hasta ahí, lo utilice y fue directo a Vayne, bajandole una cantidad de vida razonable y salvando a Ashe, luego notando...

-¿En serio 140 segundos de enfriamiento?- Pregunte, aunque tengo doble Ulti, 140 era demaciado, significaba que no podía usarlo así como así

-¡Gracias, Crash!- Grito Ashe mientras se iba a base...y Ahri...estaba con 40 de vida y la Orianna con toda

- ¡Voy para allá, Ahri!- Grite y corri, notando que no podía correr más rapido de lo necesario, Orianna perseguia a Ahri...entonces se me ocurrio algo- ¡Ahri, E y destello... E y destello, Ahri!- Le grite apunto de llegar y ella lo hizo, Tiro su stun atrapando a Orianna y utilizo destello para que esta no le matara de un básico, entonces llegue yo y utilice el shumpo, luego mi Q, pero tenía poca vida así que lo inmovilize con mi W y me fui con mis otros cuatro shumpos, siendo Orianna bot y teniendo tan poca vida, se fue a base, si no fuera por ello,

seguro me mataba o me hacia gastar destello

-Wow, Crash, ni a mi se me ocurrio esa Play- Comento Ahri a salvo en base- Realmente eres especial- Comento sonriendo

-Si que lo es- Respondió Ashe- Darle un golpe directo a Vayne a una distancia de un mapa completo...no se ve todos los días

-Además de honorable- Dijo Katarina- Aguantando las ganas de Fedearse por sus compañeros...

-Además eres completamente lindo- Dijo Leona haciendome sonrojar

-Buen rival- Comento Fiora

-Sin duda...no nos pudo tocar mejor invocador...-Dijeron todas al unisono

-S...supongo que gracias- Respondí yo sonrojado y entonces seguimos con la partida, yo siempre ayudando en lineas, ganando lvl con asistencias, consiguiendo algunas kill...

No puedo creer que en serio estoy en RunaTerra...pero aunque esto sea un sueño...espero que dure mucho...

...Ya que aun falta...El torneo de los mejores invocadores de League Of Legends...

**Y pues fin del capitulo, me gusto jaja, es solo para los que saben de lol y así, por cierto si quieren agregarme, soy TheCrash820 lvl 30 sin ranked (Por ahora) Estoy en LAN y me estan dando ganas de cambiarme de servidor, por la gente toxica de LAN pero bueno **

**Gracias por los reviews y porfa dejen más**

**Hasta el proximo Cap- BrixFTW**


	3. ¿Kata?

**Holaaaaa, bueno me tarde un ratito (ya,ya, un ratote) pero ¡Son vacaciones!, y yo digo que es excusa suficiente pero bueno aquí va pero a responder algunas cosas**

**Matina veras, si, si, ejem...se llama Harem de un sin amor como yo xd (Y como muccchos) además hay mas de 50 pj de LOL si dices todas...pfff exploto XD**

**Por cierto mi cuenta de LAN es TheCrash820 soy bronce 3 (Era bronce 1 pero...ya saben los trollers...) y en Norte America soy Crash820 lvl...5 XD el que me quiera agregar me lo dice ;) e igual por el review diganlo jajaja**

**El canal es JuegosBR pero...no subo videos Jajajajaja porque son vacaciones :D**

**Sorry si me cambiaria a otro lugar sería Europa xD no LAS...es el mundo flamer... e.e**

Termino el entrenamiento y volvimos a la cabaña donde aparecí, me estuve preguntando... ¿Donde estarían mis amigos?

-Bueno, es hora de decídir con quien se quedara Bruno- Dijo Katarina- Bueno descartando a Leona y a Fiora- Dijo esta- Que viven en demacia, quedamos Ahri, Ashe y yo

-Kata- Dijo Ahri acercandose a ella- Mi casa es la mejor opción y lo sabes- Le dijo seriamente mientras la miraba con sus ojos miel

-T...tiene razon, mi casa...no esta en un lugar muy bonito de la ciudad central- Dijo esta- ¿Y...?- Se pregunto y todos voltearon a ver a Ashe, la cual estaba limpiando una manzana con su vestimenta- ¿Tu donde rayos vives?- Pregunto Katarina

-¡E..en la ciudad central!- Grito esta apenada de que todos las observaran

-Yo nunca te he visto- Comento Ahri repasando en su memoria si la habia visto o no

-E...es que...vivo cerca mejor dicho- Dijo esta

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que vives en el bosque!?- Pregunto Ahri extrañada- No cuestan mucho las casas de la ciudad central, ¿Porque vives en el bosque?- Pregunto esta

-P...pues, yo crecí en los bosques y es mas pacifico- Me volteo a ver un poco sonrojada- ¡P...p...por supuesto que Bruno puede estar en mi casa!...pero...es algo pequeña porque solo estoy yo...

-¿Ahri?- Pregunto Katarina observando a Ahri...y ambas asintieron- ¡Muy bien, hoy te quedas con Ashe, Bruno!- Dijeron ambas empujandome y haciendo que choque con Ashe...me pude dar cuenta que tenía un cuerpo fragil y pequeño...y que era muy hermosa aun con la capucha puesta

-H...hola- Le salude apartandome un poco sonrojado

-Hola...Bruno- Dijo esta sonriendo- Parece que hoy te quedaras en mi casa...disculpa, en serio es algo pequeña- Dijo esta algo apenada

-No importa, sera un gusto estar contigo- Respondí sonriendole, ella se sonrojo un poco más y me jalo- Wow, ¿No es muy pronto?- Pregunte hasta que vi que ya no había luz afuera.

-Esta algo lejos...sera mejor ir de una vez a la ciudad central- Me explico ella

-Pues adios a todos... ¿Las veo mañana?- Pregunte

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Grito Ahri- ¡Mañana duermes conmigo!- Me grito y me sonroje al igual que las demás

Fuimos directo a la central, era algo grande y pude ver como Ahri y Katarina se iban por un lado y nosotros nos ibamos directo a la salida, era grande la zona y sobre todo, llena de gente, sin duda alguna pude identificar a quien alguna vez le llame el campeón trampa, Maestro Yi, aunque al final termino siendo el "Campeon vs CC igual a inutilidad", tambien pude identificar al demonio...Teemo, pude saludar al gran Garen y a la sensual Miss Fortune

Salimos de la ciudad central y nos adentramos en el bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña, algo oscura e igual entramos y sentí un poco de frío...pero la casa era muy linda, unas manzanas sobre una mesa redonda y pequeña, arriba de ella había una lampara, junto a la mesa estaba la cocina y del otro lado una pequeñita sala de estar, había un solo cuarto un baño, en la sala estaba una chimenea que Ashe encendio apenas llegamos y se quito su cabucha mostrando su pelo lacio y largo, de color blanco, sus ojos azules y su piel blanca y suave

-¿Q...que pasa?- Me pregunto

-Solamente pensaba que eres muy hermosa- Le confese, ella se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza

-¿Q...q...quieres algo de tomar?- Me pregunto caminando a la cocina

-Por supuesto, gracias Ashe- Le agradecí, el lugar era super acogedor y gracias al fuego de la chimenea no había tanto frio, despues de unos minutos volvio con un chocolate caliente en una taza pequeña que tenía un corazoncito...

-Toma...- Me dijo extendiendo sus brazos y entregandome el chocolate caliente, yo tome un poco- ¿Esta bueno?- Me pregunto

-Esta excelente- Le respondí honestamente- ¿Tu los haces?- Me pregunto

-Si...¡Ah!, esperame un segundo, ire a cambiarme- Me dijo y fue directo a la unica habitación de la casa, pasaron exactamente 2 minutos y volvio con una pijama blanca con capucha, unos pantalones largos y una hermosa sonrisa- Jeje...esta es mi favorita- Me dijo levantando sus brazos, tenía un corazon rosado en el medio

-Me gusta esa pijama- Le dije riendo, ella tambien rió y recorde que no tenía nada que ponerme

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?- Me pregunto, yo asentí, no me había bañado en un rato- Ven- Me guio, entramos por su cuarto, tenía algunas flechas y algunos pergaminos en el escritorio y un lindo peluche de un arco, y una puerta detras- Pasa- Me dijo abriendo la puerta- Te dejare aquí una toalla y...jabon, toma- Me dijo sonriendo, era muy amable

-Muchas gracias, Ashe, ¿Tu no tomaras uno?- Le pregunte, ella nego con la cabeza

-Las mujeres tardamos más, Bruno, ve tu primero- Me dijo esta sonriendo

Me tome un baño rapido, un poco frio pero aguantable, no me podia quejar, realmente era una linda chica y además era muy amable, termine de bañarme y sali con la misma ropa, pues no traía nada más, sali de la habitación y fui a la sala

-¿Ashe?- Pregunte, ya que no la veía por ninguna parte

-¡Aquí!- Grito desde la cocina, fui a verla- ¿Estuvo bien la ducha?- Me pregunto...al parecer estaba cortando unas manzanas

-Si- Conteste- Muy bueno, gracias- Le agredecí

-¿Quieres?- Me pregunto acercandome un plato con manzanas- Siempre cómo una al día, me encantan

-Claro, a mi igual me gustan las manzanas- Le dije, pude ver como empezo a sonreír

-¿Verdad que son deliciosas?- Me pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-Si que lo son- Le respondí comiendo una

-S...sería bueno ir a dormir...- Dijo Ashe sonrojandose- Mañana daran las posiciones del torneo y...no debemos llegar tarde

-Esta bien- Le respondí y fui hacía el sofa

-¿Q...que haces?- Me pregunto confusa

-Pues...Dormire en el sofa – Le respondi

-¡N...no!- Me respondio- V...ven conmigo- Me jalo de la mano y me llevo al cuarto- D...d...dormiremos juntos- Me sonroje, ¿Juntos?

-P...pero

-¡N...no hay peros!- Me silencio- Solo...vamos- Me dijo y se acosto de tal forma que yo diera en la cama tambien...y me acoste, era muy comoda y extrañamente ella tenía un lindo aroma...no se baño y aun así parecía tan suave y olía tan bien...tal vez por ser de hielo no tiene porque bañarse...- B...buenas noches...Bruno

-Buenas noches, Ashe- Me dormi

_**(De ahora en más se escribira de otra forma...no se enojen Jajajaja)**_

Al despertar, Bruno noto que alguien lo abrazaba y se pregunto quien...luego volteo y se dio cuenta de que era Ashe la que lo estaba abrazando y se sonrojo

-¿A...ashe?- Pregunto sonrojado

-No sirvo de ap...-Dijo esta dormida mientras lo abrazaba- Tampoco...me gusta ser...soporte...¿Eh?...¡Ah, Bruno..p..p...perdón!- Grito alejandose

-D...descuida- Dijo este sonrojado- No me molesta- Se rió un poco

-Eh...¡Ya es tarde!- Grito al ver la ventana y el sol en medio

Mientras corrian directo a la cabaña donde se reunian, Ashe estuvo observando a Bruno de rato en rato, mientras que este siempre estaba viendo el ambiente, era muy al League of legends, con mucha naturaleza de un lado que de repente cambiaba a algo más tecnologico y moderno, montañas, lava, oscuridad, luz, vida...

-¡Llegamos!- Grito Ashe mientras abría la puerta, todas la vieron terrorificamente, esperando a que les dijera como le fue- ¿Q...que?- Pregunto esta

-¿¡Pues como te fue!?- Grito Ahri- Te regale un día con el, ahora cuentanos

-P...pues...dormimos juntos...y ya- Dijo esta enrojecida hasta las orejas

-Igual me dio chocolate caliente- Dijo Bruno entrando- ¿Cuando es el torneo?- Pregunto, evitando el tema que todas querían usar

-En una semana- Respondio Katarina, su voz se encontraba extraña

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto este

-N...no es nada- Dijo esta evitando verlo a los ojos

-¿El focus?- Pregunto este ignorantemente

-¡S...si! El focus...- Respondio esta sin tratar de sonar sarcastica

-¿Que le pasa a Kata?- Pregunto ashe del otro lado de la habitación

-Pues anoche...- Respondio Ahri

"Recuerdo"

Era de noche y las dos campeonas, una las más sensual y otra la más temible, caminaban por la calle hacía sus respectivos hogares, extrañamente aunque Katarina haya dicho que era peligroso su vecindario...no lo era realmente, pero había aceptado dejar a Bruno con Ashe porque ella no se sentía capaz de soportar estar junto a el y mantenet la cordura...no después de haber salido de su amor platonico por Garen...no quería salir lastimada otra vez... **(Si gente, Katarina que yo sepa en la historia, siente algo por nuestro gordito preferido)**

-Kataaaaa, ¿No quieres quedarte en mi casa?, Me sentire muy so-li-ta- Dijo Ahri sensualmente, cosa que le molestaba a Katarina, aunque todos sabían que aun cuando ella era muy seductora y soltada, en verdad no lo era, era una persona que de verdad necesitaba a alguien que la quisiera, puesto que sufrio mucho cuando su clan la dejo

-Normalmente te negaria completamente...- Respondio esta- Pero esta vez...creo que aceptare- Ahri sintio que Kata no se encontraba bien y no dijo nada, simplemente la jalo hacía su casa

Ya dentro ambas se habían tomado un baño, Katarina estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla tapando su esbelta figura

-Waaaa, Katarina, tal vez podrías alcanzarme algun día- Dijo Ahri observando la figura de Katarina

-D..de que hablas...- Respondio esta sonrojada- ¿C...como quieres que alcanze estas montañas?- Pregunto apuntando hacía los pechos de Ahri

-Eeeeh, no seas negativa- Dijo esta- Ya viste que Fortune me rebaso

-Yo pienso que sigues siendo la más sexy de League of legends, puesto que aunque Miss Fortune las tenga más grandes- Dijo esta refiriendose a sus pechos- Tu tienes mejor figura...aunque esas colas...son algo extrañas- Respondio con sinceridad Katarina

-Oh Kata...Mira no son extrañas- Dijo esta acariciando una de sus 9 colas blancas- Además tu tambien eres muy linda, fuerte y decidida, creo que nunca sere como tu, ya que pues eres más sería, cuando no estas molestas puedes hasta dar mucha ternura

-Aun así, tu tienes más oportunidades con Bruno- Respondio esta sin pensar mucho en lo que decía

-Mah...aunque yo nunca mencione a Bruno...- Dijo esta con una risita coqueta- No sera que...Jijiji, ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto esta

-A ti tambien y no puedes negarlo

-Oh, a mi si, ¡Pero ahora se que a tí tambien!- Grito la chica zorruna, Kata reacciono

-¡C...callate!- Dijo esta- ¡Tengo que ir por mis ropas...!- Recordo Katarina

-Ep, ep, ep- La detuvo- Eres mi invitada, tengo una pijama extra para ti- Dijo esta

-Ah...entonces esta bien- Respondio Katarina- '_Creo que me arrepentire_'- Penso la pobre peliroja

"Fin del recuerdo"

-Ah...si hubieras visto a la pequeña Kata con una pijama de corazoncitos...¡Casi muero, Ashe!, ¡Debemos evitar que Bruno la vea en ese estado!- Grito esta, Ashe estaba atonita...Katarina enamorada de Bruno...espera...¿¡Ahri y katarina de Bruno!?...tenía de rivales a la chica más sensual y a la más temeraría...era obvio que sería una batalla dificil pero no imposible

-Y entonces es cuando tu entras a la batalla de grupo, recuerda que debes asegurarte de que todos los enemigos hayan usado cualquier tipo de stun ante otros para que tu puedas entrar sin que te detengan, te recomiendo que utilices tu cuchillo, luego tu shumpo y matas con tu giro, si no matas a uno utiliza el ulti y recuerda tu reset, podrías sernos de mucha ayuda, Kata- Dijo este terminando de explicarle a Kata algo que ella ya sabía- Además, nunca te preocupes, Tu jungla estara ahí para ti siempre que lo necesites- Le dio dos pequeños golpes en la cabeza, Kata estaba que se derretía por dentro, jamas la habían tratado de ese modo, ella siempre tenía que ser la que carreaba o si no, la trataban mal todo su equipo, y el equipo contrarío le decía novata

-P...por cierto, Bruno...- Pregunto esta, todas las demás se acercaron puesto que sabían cual era la pregunta- ¿Cual era tu champ main?- **(Main es el campeon que más usas eh), **todas quedaron atentas a la respuesta de Bruno, hasta la misma Fiora tenía curiosidad sobre ello

-Hmm pues veras yo lo que hacía antes era jugar las 4 lineas por día antes de iniciar con las partidas normales pero...- Se puso a pensar- Creo que es Ahri- Ahri sonrió ante eso y extrañamente se puso muy feliz- Tambien Katarina, osea tu- Los animos de la peliroja subieron a tope- También al principio, y me disculpo por eso Ashe, no usaba a la misma, puesto que realmente pensaba que habían mejores adc, ¡Y tal vez si los hayan!- Los animos de ashe bajaban cada vez más- Pero...realmente fuiste la unica adc que use en mi vida, gane muchas partidas contigo, Ashe- Sus animos regresaron a felicidad- Igual de support utilizaba mucho a Morgana, Blitzcrank y...tu, Leona- Dijo este, ella rió un poco y asintio con la cabeza- Y tu eras mi imposible Fiora...realmente, lleve a todos los personajes de League of legends...y el unico que jamas supe llevar fuiste tu- Fiora se sintio a la ve triste y feliz, puesto que el aceptaba que no podía llevarla, pero feliz porque lo intento

-¡Bien, ya hablaste muuucho de tí, tontito!- Le regaño en broma Ahri abrazandolo- Ahora preguntanos a nosotras- Dijo y lo solto, se alineo junto con las demas

-Eh...pues una por una- Dijo este- Fiora, lo unico que se de tí es que tu padre...

-Era un fraude

-P...perdón- Respondio este, refelxionando sobre que había sido muy duras sus palabras

-No te preocupes, lo era, por eso no lo considero mi padre- Observo a Bruno y se mordio el labio- Venga, no te angusties- Dijo esta abrazandolo, las demás se enojaron un poco pero era la unica que no lo había abrazado nunca

-...Ashe...- Dijo este cuando Fiora lo solto y se fue al rincon a reflexionar sobre como porque lo había abrazado- ¿Es cierto que tu prometido es Tryndamere?- Pregunto, Ashe palidecio

-¡No!- Dijo esta- Nunca...yo no...odio a ese hombre, antes me hubiera casado con el por el bien de Fréljord, pero ahora no...

-P...perdón- Volvio a disculparse y a reflexionar sobre sus actos

-¡N...no estes triste!- Dijo esta y sin antes pensarlo ya estaba abrazandolo

-L...leona- Dijo este asustado, puesto que ya lo había arruinado dos veces- ¿Que paso con tu relación con pantheon?- Vio como una lagrima fue dejando rastro en la cara de Leona- ¡PERDÓN!- Grito este y ahora el fue quien la abrazo- Solo estoy lastimando gente- Dijo este para si mismo mientras la seguía abrazando, Leona por otro lado ya estaba en las nubes, ciertamente le dolio que haya preguntado sobre su gran primer amor pero lo había superado hace un tiempo...

-'N...no creo que preguntarle a Ahri sobre su hermana sea algo malo'- Penso este- Eh...Ahri, ¿Es cierto que Sona es tu hermana?- Pregunto este, Ahri inflo los cachetes y le dio un pequeño golpe- ¿¡Q...que!?

-¡No es justo que le preguntes cosas a las demás y te abrazen por eso y a mi no!, ¡Preguntame algo malo!- Dijo esta pegandole

-N...no creo que sea buena idea...- Dijo este

-¡Haslo!- Grito esta

-¿¡E...e...es cierto que te echaron de tu tribu en la ciudad de Jonia!?- Pregunto este con los ojos cerrados, esta empezo a llorar a mares

-Waaaa, eres un tonto- Dijo esta llorando, las otras chicas esperaban para que este la abrazara, pero el chico no reaccionaba

-Esto...supongo que es hora de que la abrazes- Le susurro Ashe mientras que Katarina lo empujaba hacía Ahri

-Ya, ya- Dijo este y extendio sus brazos- Perdón, Ahri- Dijo este sonriendole, ella se callo y sonrio mientras que iba directamente a los brazos de Bruno

Pasaron las horas, Bruno pensaba en que debían entrenar más para el torneo, mientras que las demás estaban pensando en sus propios asuntos

-¿Ahri, tu no vives con Sona?- Pregunto este

-¿Eh?...Ah, No es que no viva con ella, pero nunca esta en casa, siempre esta tocando un poco de musica en las calles o en restaurantes

-Eh...con que es así- Dijo este

-¡Oigan!- Grito Katarina desde la cocina- ¡Acaban de llamarnos de la central!- Dijo esta- Dicen que te conocen, Bruno...me dijo que te dijera "Guilty Crown"- Bruno se puso de pie y las llamo a todas

-Vamos, conozco a esa persona...

**AHORA HAN DE PENSAR QUE SOY UN GORDO FEO Y SIN NOVIA QUE SE HACE UN HAREM BECAUSE OF YES XD**

**Ajajajajja bueno me tarde pero equis**

**aqui esta :D **


	4. Oh los amigos

**Holaaaaa, ps este es el 4rto capitulo de My League Of Legends... Igual y Bruno se queda con Ahri :B Es que ayer pss estaba durmiendo y soñe con esta historia XD y ps ya tiene para más gracias a mi mente :B y oh por dios que LEONA NO ES DE DEMACIA ES DE JONIA XD**

El equipo completo fue hacía donde los habían citado

-¿Lo conoces, Bruno?- Pregunto Katarina mientras caminaban por la central

-Por supuesto- Dijo este- Veras yo tenía un all star team, o bueno así lo llamaba, y cuando me invitaron a este mundo dijeron que todo mi equipo fue invitado y el que nos invito ahorita es uno de ellos

-Entonces es una buena persona- Dijo Ashe mientras observaba las tiendas de la central

-Si- Respondio este

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una casa, parecía que habían 6 personas ahí

Tocaron la puerta

-¿Hola?- Pregunto Bruno al aíre esperando que alguien contestara...pasaron unos momentos y la puerta se abrio

-¿¡Bruno!?- Pregunto un chico de la misma edad que el, parecía un poco más alto y con pelo corto

-¡Rodo!, ¿Como estas?- Pregunto este chocandolas con su amigo

-Impresionandome con este mundo...Pero bueno, ¡Pasa!, estabamos esperandote- Dijo este y lo empujo a entrar antes de voltear a ver a las chicas- No...no es cierto...¿Ese es tu equipo?- Pregunto este, apretandole el cuello a Bruno

-Jeje...si- Dijo este

Todas entraron, pudieron reconocer a todos, el equipo de PainKiller o Rodo estaba formado por Thresh, Lucian, Orianna, Yasuo y Renekton

-¡Hola Lucian!- Grito Ashe al ver a Lucian, un buen compañero tirador

-Ashe- Dijo este- Cuanto tiempo, ¿No?- Pregunto este...parecía ser un hombre calmado

-Renekton- Saludo Fiora

-Fiora- Saludo Renekton, se podía sentir tensión y amistad en esa relacion..una rivalidad amistosa

-Hola, Thresh- Le saludo Leona, al parecer se conocían...nadie sabe como pero lo hacían

-Hola, Linda- Saludo este sin intencion de sonar vulgar- Has crecido un poco desde la ultima vez que supporteamos

-Jeje, gracías...tu...eh...linda alma- Dijo esta sonriendole y Thresh empezo a reírse

-¡Yasuo, Orianna!- Grito Ahri y abrazo a la campeona robotica

-Hola, Yasuo- Saludo Katarina, diez veces más normal que Ahri

-Escucho una voz normal...¿Que le pasa a Ahri?- Le pregunto Yasuo, ya que a lo que el recuerda, la chica zorruna coqueteaba con cualquier presencia masculina que hubiera en la zona

-Ah veras...se le llama amor- Dijo esta tapando su cara con una mano- Ahri se enamoro de nuestro nuevo jungla- Suspiro esta, puesto que Ahri le estuvo hablando de Bruno todo el día camino a donde los citaron

-Kata...tu igual- Dijo Ahri soltando a Orianna, la cual era fria como de costumbre, haciendo que Katarina se sonrojara

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Yasuo sonriendo- Ya era hora de que Katarina saliera de su fría forma de ser- Dijo este echandose a reír- Y tu- Apunto a Ahri- Si lo logras con el, no lo eches a perder, conociendote apenas encuentres a alguien más guapo, lo cambias- Dijo este, Katarina y Orianna asintieron, puesto que eso podía pasar en el pasado...

-¡Jamas!- Grito Ahri seriamente- ¡Esa era mi yo anterior!...Yo nunca le haría eso a la persona que amo...- Observo como Yasuo, Orianna y Katarina se juntaban en un circulo y empezaban a murmurar cosa

-Oe...oe...¿Quién es esa?- Pregunto Yasuo apuntando a Ahri- ¿Que le hicieron a Ahri?- Pregunto

-Ya te dije que se enamoro- Dijo Katarina suspirando

-Es-ex-tra-ño- Comento Orianna roboticamente- Orianna-nunca-había-visto-a-Ahri-en-ese-estado

-Es porque nunca había estado enamorada- Aclaro Katarina

-Además para los que tengan dudas, sigo siendo virgen- Comento Ahri asustando a los 3

-¿¡T...t...tu que!?- Pregunto Yasuo- ¡Imposible!, ¡Por el amor del viento, eso es imposible!

-Claro que no- Dijo esta- Yo extraía almas...¡Y se que eso era muy malo!, ¡Pero aun haciendolo por mi sueño, nunca entregaría mi castidad a nadie!...Solo los seducia y utilizaba mi orbe magico...- Dijo esta agachando la cabeza- Siento que esto Bruno ya lo sabe...por eso...te dije que no te desanimes Kata...puede que el me tenga miedo a mi...- Dijo esta triste

-¿Quien le tiene miedo a quien?- Pregunto este

-¡Ah...B...bruno!- Grito esta asustada, sus colas se pegaron a ella y la enrollaron

-Oye ese moviemiento es nuevo- Dijo est riendo al igual que Yasuo- Bueno...¡GENTE!- Grito este y todo el mundo volteo a verle- ¡PainKiller y yo descubrimos algo...Todos los que vinieron del otro mundo iran jungla!- Grito este

-¿Como lo sabes?- Pregunto Katarina

-Veras, PainKiller también va jungla y eso es extraño porque en las estadisticas de League of legends, el no clasifico en Jungla, solo top, mid, adc y soporte- Dijo este- Además las habilidades que le dieron son para junglear al 100 por ciento...no creo que sea una concidencia

-Entonces todos son jungla...- Comento Thresh- No le veo el problema

-No ni yo- Respondio Bruno- Pero esto nos da ventaja y desventaja, porque no sabran cuales son las habilidades del Jungla hasta que el Ganke a alguien, en resumen, el enemigo no sabra cuales son mis habilidades y yo no sabre cuales son las del enemigo

-Ese si es un problema- Comento Lucian

-No nos queda de otra más que entrenar- Comento Renekton- Muy bien, PainKiller, supongo que hay que entrenar ya- Dijo este jalando al jungla

-Nosotros tambien- Comento Fiora y jalo a su jungla

-Nos veremos en la competencía- Dijo Leona despidiendose de Thresh

-Hasta entonces, Linda- Dijo este dandole unos golpecitos en la cabeza con su lampara

Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus cabañas, ahí dentro, el equipo de Bruno fue transportado a una grieta del invocador, con los mismos Bots que la primera vez, esta vez Katarina quedaba fuera, el equipo estaba así

Ashe y Leona bot

Fiora top

Ahri Mid

TheCrash820 Jungla

Spawnearon, tomaron sus items y fueron a sus lineas, Bruno tomo un atajo por top para llegar al Blue

-Te ayudo con blue- Le ofrecio Fiora siguiendole el ritmo- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto esta

-Es que es muy extraño, por más que intento correr no logro ir más rapido y se siente muy extraño

-Ya veo- Dijo esta- Supongo que puedes copiar mi ritmo- Dijo- Como dices, la velocidad no cambía, así que siempre ve trotando- Le hizo observar sus piernas- En mi caso yo camino puesto que es más elegante, pero puedes usar el ritmo que prefieras

-Esta bien- Dijo este y llegaron al blue, aun faltaban 20 segundos para que aparezca

-¡Hola, Bruno!- Se escucho del otro lado del Blue- Soy yo, Ahri- Dijo esta riendo- ¿Me dejas el segundo Blue?- Pregunto

-Eh...dependiendo el desarrollo de la partida- Dijo este haciendo que Ahri haga un berrinche- Descuida, son bots, es más que obvio que te lo dare

-Esta bien- Dijo esta, el blue salio y echo su orbe una vez, antes de irse le grito- ¡Por cierto, estoy usando el traje que te gusta!- Le grito sonrojada y se fue

-Parecen pareja ustedes dos- Dijo Fiora mientras ayudaba con el blue y lo terminaron

-Jeje- Respondio el chico antes de iniciar con su jungla

La partida iba, obviamente, bien, Ahri 10 kills 0 muertes, Ashe 12 kills 0 muertes, Leona 0 kills 0 muertes 12 asistencias y Bruno...extrañamente 0 kills 0 muertes 22 asistencias...hasta que obtuvieron la primera muerte los bots, de Ahri, la cual se había confiado demasiado y la han matado de 3 hits, ya que tenía muy poca vida

-¡Por tonta!- Grito Fiora desde top, usando el chat grupal para que Ahri la escuchara

-Hola, Ahri- Saludo Katarina, la cual como estaba viendo pues estaba en la zona de espera

-¡Hola, Kata!- Le saludo esta con su forma de ser

-¿Como lo esta haciendo Bruno?- Pregunto esta, lo había estado viendo, pero como iba no le parecía muy bien

-Lo esta haciendo bien, nos ha dejado las muertes a todas

-¿A que se debe?- Pregunto Katarina en el chat grupal

-¿Hm?- Pregunto Bruno mientras hacía Drake con Leona y Ashe

-Tu score- Respondio esta

-Ah, porque así no les doy recompensa si me matan y nadie se fedea- Dijo este- Claro en una partida normal ya habría muerto hace tiempo- Excuso riendo...no se dio cuenta que corrio de más y como la logica de lol nunca cambia...auto golpeo al Baron y lo mato- Hola, Ahrim Kata- Dijo este con una poker face

-Pues no le diste recompensa al baron- Bromeo Katarina y Ahri se empezo a reír

-Que graciosa- Respondio este- Maldito Baron

-Bueno, Bueno, ya calmate- Dijo Ahri dandole unas palmadas en la espalda- Ya spawneo, te espero ahí, Brunito- Dijo esta pasando otra vez una cola por la cara del chico, este se sonrojo y ella se fue

-Yo ya en 20- Dijo este para si mismo

-No se vale- Dijo Katarina inflando sus cachetes

-¿El que?- Pregunto Bruno

-Ella tiene con que seducirte- Respondio esta sin pensar

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto el pero spawneo y se fue...Katarina penso en lo que dijo y se sonrojo

-A que ella es mejor...- Dijo al aire

-¿Quién es mejor que quien?- Pregunto Leona

-¿¡L...leona!?- Pregunto esta asustada

-Jeje, me mato la torreta, minimo Ashe sigue viva- Dijo esta- Creo que termina antes de que spawne- Dijo esta tomando asiento junto a Katarina- ¿Quien es mejor?- Dijo esta reanudando el sonrojo de Katarina

-N...nadie- Dijo esta apartando la mirada

-Yo no creo que Ahri sea mejor que nadie- Dijo esta sacando una risita, conocía muy bien a Katarina como para no saber en que pensaba- Pienso que tiene una forma de ser que el compatible con la de Bruno- Dijo esta sonriendole- Además tu sabes que Ahri necesita a alguien que la quiera de verdad

-Hablas como si ellos ya fueras novios- Dijo esta antes de voltearse y ver como en la linea de mid Ahri se tiraba contra Bruno y lo abrazaba por la espalda- B...bueno, tal vez ya tienen algo

-No pienso que este mal- Dijo esta- Además aun pueden ser amigos- Dijo esta sonriendo, ella igual quería algo con Bruno pero lo dejo pasar, puesto que Ahri reacciono con más sentimiento

En la partida

-Venga podemos uno contra cinco- Dijo Ahri para si misma bailando mientras llegaban todos los bots...pero esta se confio de más y Ryze bot la atrapo, estaba muerta en ese momento, el stun era demasiado junto con el de Pantheon bot...pero escucho un flash, luego tres muertes...

"Un aliado ha terminado con la racha de asesinatos de Bot Ryze (Quien llevaba las unicas 3 kills)"

"Un aliado ha sacado Doble kill"

"¡Se acabo!"

-¿Eh?- Vio Ahri...Al parecer el que utilizo el destello fue Bruno, quien se sacrifico por Ahri

-Que tonta eres aveces- Comento Leona en el chat grupal, Ahri solo bajo la cabeza apenada

Al final solo con Ashe, Fiora y Ahri terminaron, tanto Fiora como Ashe enojadas por la tonteria que hizo Ahri **(Chicos invocadores, nunca se confien, es lo peor que pueden hacer en una partida) **

Terminaron y regresaron a la sala de invocacion para regresar, Bruno iba caminando directo hacia la sala pero Ahri lo jalo de la camisa

-¿Hm?- Pregunto este volteando a verla

-Esto...perdon...yo...perdon...hice una tonteria- Se callo al sentir una mano en su cabeza

-Esta bien- Dijo este- No importa si yo muero...después de todo, soy el jungla

-¿El...jungla?- Pregunto esta, sonrojada hasta las orejas

-Claro...sabes...en verdad hay dos soportes en el equipo, el que fedea y ayuda al adc...Y el que fedea al equipo completo, prefiero morir yo que no estoy fedeado, a que mueras tu cuando eres la que carrea al equipo

-Ya...-Dijo esta- Aun así no debí confiarme, p...perdón

-Esta bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Entendiste?

-Esta bien...-Respondio esta y lo acompaño a la sala de invocación...

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

**esta algo mas largo que el anterior :B**

**Dejen reviews :B-BrixFTW **


	5. Descanso y amor

**Bueno, Hoy toca Lol así que aquí esta :3 disfruten :D**

* * *

-Un día de descanso...y amor-

Ahí estaba Ahri, en la cabañan acariciando una de sus colas en cima del sofa, junto a ella estaba Bruno, ambos estaban en silencio, ella lo estaba porque estaba esperando a que Bruno le hablara pero...

-¿En que piensas?- Le pregunto rindiendose

-Esto esta mal- Dijo este

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto ella preocupada

-¿Como volvere a casa?- Se pregunto- ¿Y si no quiero volver?- Se pregunto mas a si mismo ya que era obvio que Ahri no sabía nada

-'Es cierto el...el tenía una vida en su mundo...¿Y si ya tenía a alguien ahí?'- Se pregunto esta deprimida- ¿T...tu tenías una novia en tu mundo?- Le pregunto esta

-¿Yo?...para nada, las mujeres solo se fijan por el más guapo y rico, no se fijarian en un idiota que juega todo el día- Dijo este enojado y tomando un poco de agua- Hay más hipocritas que buenas personas en ese mundo...tengo a mis amigos aquí e hice nuevas amistades aquí...¿Quien querría regresar a su mundo estando en este?- Le pregunto a Ahri

-¡Nadie!- Respondio esta sonando chistosa

-Exacto- Se empezo a reír

-¡Por noxus que alivio!- Suspiro Ahri imitando a un Garen de noxus- Por un momento me asuste, pense que ya tenías novia- Dijo esta estirando sus piernas en el sofa- Estaría muy mal ya que yo te am- Se callo la boca con una de sus colas y volteo a ver a Bruno sonrojada

-¿Tu que?- Pregunto este bostezando

-¡Y..y...yo te extrañaria mucho si te quisieras ir por tu novia!- Grito esta escondiendo su rostro con sus manos

-Jajajaja, descuida- Dijo este acariciando la cabeza de Ahri- No creo poder alejarme de los encantos de la grandiosa Ahrí- Dijo este, indirectamente confesandole que lo atraía, Ahrí estaba muy sonrojada y no podía hablar bien- Aun así, es mas divertido aquí- Dijo este poniendose de pie- ¡Después de todo yo amo League of Legends!- Grito sonriente

-¿Ya terminaron su situacion amorosa?- Pregunto Katarina entrando

-¡¿Q...q...que situacion!?- Pregunto Ahri asustandose

-Jeje si ya terminamos- Dijo este aceptando que si era como una situacion amorosa- ¿La encontraste?- Pregunto, ya que unos momentos antes Katarina había dicho que iba a buscar a la hermana de Ahri

-Si, aquí esta- Respondio esta y acerco a una mujer, muy hermosa, cabello azul y tenía un gran cuerpo como el de Ahri...¿Esa era su hermana?

-Ella la considera una hermana- Le aclaro Katarina- Como Sona nunca tuvo a nadie, ella conocio a Ahri en Jonia y bueno...son hermanas desde ese momento...igual Sona solo se comunica con musica...aunque eso creo que ya lo sabes- Dijo esta y Sona se acerco a Bruno, luego volteo a ver a Ahri

-¿Es el?- Canto con una hermosa voz

-¿El?- Pregunto ella

-La persona importante para Ahri- Respondio cantando esta, ambas se conocen desde hace tanto que saben cuando una esta enamorada

-E...e...eh...-Tartamudeo- Si lo es- Le susurro en el oído- Pero no le digas- Le siguio susurrando

-Esta bien- Contesto esta cantando en voz baja- No le dire nada a nadie- Juro esta

-Gracias- Agradecio Ahri

-¿Que no le diras a nadie?- Pregunto Bruno, que estaba detras de Ahri

-¡NADA!- Grito Ahri tapandole la boca a Sona con su cola

-¿Es así?- Pregunto este jurandose que había escuchado de lo que decían- Bueno- Acepto, pensando que fue solo su imaginación

-Jeje- Rió Ahri tensamente

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no porque sea incomodo, nada más no tenían nada de que hablar. Ahri mataba por encontrar un tema de platica mientras Bruno simplemente tomaba asiento para pensar, tanto Katarina como Sona ya se habían ido a un cuarto diferente a platicar

-¿E...en que piensas?- Pregunto esta tomando asiento junto a el

-Que pasara cuando termine el torneo...- Se pregunto este- ¿Me sacaran?, ¿Me podre quedar?, ¿Me tendre que ir?

-E...eso no lo se- Respondio esta, este se empezo a reír- ¿Que?- Pregunto

-Ya se que no sabes- Le dijo moviendo su cabello y sonriendole- Mejor no me preocupo por eso- Sin que Bruno lo notara, Ahri poso su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-¿Tu quieres irte?- Pregunto esta moviendo una cola para que Bruno la acariciara

-Yo... yo quiero muchas cosas- Comento este, observando los hermosos ojos de Ahri- Yo quiero comer, quiero reír, vivir...quiero quedarme aquí- Se acercaba cada vez mas al rostro de Ahri- Tambien quiero algo más- Le dijo susurrandole

-¿Q...que?- Pregunto esta sonrojada

-Yo...te qu-

-¡OIGAN GENTE!- Se escucho como Bruno casi rompe la mesa que tenía a su lado y como la felicidad de Ahri caía por los suelos, ya que Fiora había entrado bruscamente al salon- ¿Q...que sucede?- Pregunto al sentir odio de parte de los dos

-ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA- Comento muy secamente Ahri- ¿Que sucede?- Pregunto esta suspirando, nunca sabra lo que le iba a decir Bruno hace unos momentos

-Pues...los de Riot hicieron una conferencia e invitaron a Bruno...solo a Bruno, dijeron que era opcional pero pense que te interesaría...-Dijo esta, se dio cuenta que entro en el peor momento que pudo

Bruno suspiro- No ire- Comento- Me aburre cualquier conferencia que tenga con Riot, siempre es lo mismo y la verdad- Volteo a ver de reojo a Ahri- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Esta se sonrojo bruscamente

-Entonces esta bien- Dijo Fiora- Por favor no me maten por haber arruinado su momento- Dijo esta muy directamente sonrojando a los dos y se fue

En ese momento si fue un silencio por incomodidad, por parte de Ahri claro esta

-Sabes- Comento este- Te dire algo que...yo considero importante- La tomo de los hombros- Se tu historia- Ahri palidecio un poco, su historia...era lo contrario a los principios de alguien que cree en la fidelidad

-¡E..eso fue antes...yo...tenía que- Estaba empezando a lagrimear

-Se lo que hacías- Continuo- Como lo hacías, con quienes lo hacías- Continuo, Ahri solo sentía su corazón destrozarse de poco en poco- Igual se...porque lo hacías, se cual era la razón, el porque, se todo- Termino

-Entiendo...yo...ya te...te dejare en paz...- Comento esta poniendose de pie

Lentamente fue caminando hacía la puerta, no podía contener sus lagrimas que escondia con una cola en su cara, dificilmente podía caminar,estaba muy devastada, abrio la puerta y con pocas intenciones de irse, dio el primer paso hacía afuera, pero algo le agarro la mano

-Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- Confeso, los ojos de Ahri se abrieron- Lo siento, pero solo se esa historia, quisiera saber la tuya, no la de Riot- Continuo hablando- Quisiera estar contigo sin problemas...pero me da un poco de miedo, porque se que le pasaba a los hombres que se te acercaban, es solo por eso por lo que no te he dicho nada, no me gustaría que me pasara lo mismo- Dijo este aguantando un nudo en la garganta, Ahri se sentia como una tonta por no explicarle nada y como un monstruo...ver a su amado así...por ella- Pero aun así, ¡Yo no siento que seas así!...No pareces así...eres tan hermosa...tan suave, cariñosa...me diviertes y estas junto a mi...tengo poco tiempo desde que llegue aquí pero...realmente...Te amo...tendre miedo pero yo...- No pudo terminar la palabra...

Ahri lo beso antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa...sintio profundamente los labios de su amado, eran calidos y suaves, pensar que su primer beso era con el...era lo mejor que le podía pasar, ya que realmente no sabía como explicarle que ella no hacía lo que hacía por diverción, lo hacia porque era algo para poder vivir, era su magia...por eso vino a La grieta, para encontrar la forma de vivir sin necesidad de quitarle el alma a los hombres...y así fue, justo cuando llego a La Grieta, los miembros de ahí la ayudaron y ahora no tiene que hacer nada malo...se separo por la falta de aliento y lo abrazo- Yo...nunca he hecho nada de eso por gusto...lo necesitaba para poder vivir...sonara egoísta, ¡Y si, fue egoista!, no hay un día en el que no me arrepienta por que lo hice, pero jure no volverlo a hacer jamas en la vida...Yo te amo, Bruno, jamas te haría ningun daño, prefiero morir antes de hacerte algo...- Lagrimas de felicidad caían por el rostro de Ahri, el cual estaba frente a su querido Bruno- Te amo...

-Yo igual te amo- Esta vez el la beso, con mayor suavidad y cariño, esta poso sus manos atras del cuello de este para profundizar el beso y lo pegaba más hacía ella...despues de un minuto se separaron de nuevo para tomar el, ahora maldito, aire que les faltaba- Sabes me acabas de robar mi primer beso, ladrona de almas- Bromeo este abrazandola

-Ese igual...- Bruno fue el que abrio los ojos esta vez- fue mi primer beso- esta se puso profundamente feliz y lo volvio a besar rapidamente

-Hey, hey, me volvere adicto si lo haces tanto- Dijo este

-Entonces hay un problema- Dijo esta, Bruno la vio confundido- Yo ya estoy...¡Adicta!- Lo volvio a besar, no fue tan largo ni tan corto, simplemente un beso lleno de amor **(No como los que te tira la jueputa en media team fight xD)**

Paso un rato antes de que ambos entraran a la sala otra vez, esta ve se encontraron con Katarina y Sona

Katarina pudo ver que ambos se sostenían la mano y tenian unas embobadas sonrisas...Como le dolio aquello...pero a la vez, se sintio feliz por su gran amiga, ella lo necesita más

-Ya veo- Comento Katarina- ¿Entonces...?

-Sip

...

-Somos...

...

...-Novios...

**OOOK ALGO EXTRAÑO ESTE CAP, intente ponerle calentura al beso y pues me explico, esta fic iba a ser Oc y harem pero... No puedo escribirlo, no me siento bien haciendolo JAJAJA, así que pues eso...Y DIGANME SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA UNA OVA O ALGO DE KATAxOC, PORQUE IGUAL ME DUELE LO QUE PASO CON KATA **

**Los leo la prox, dejen reviews...¡Ya se que esta corto el cap pero bueno!- BrixFTW**


End file.
